DVD Marathon!
by Aomine Aoi
Summary: Para pemain Amefuto berkumpul di rumah Kotarou untuk nonton DVD semalaman! Kira-kira.. DVD apa yang mereka tonton ya? Kok serius banget sih? Fanfict untuk Ultah Fanbase Eyeshield 21, @Ya Ha21


Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre : Humor (?) Family (?)

Engg... kenapa jadi banyak tanda tanya begini? Gimana kalo readers aja yang nentuin? Yuki bingung nih, sebenernya ini fict ber-genre apa..

Pairing : NGGAK ADA ROMANCE! Eh enggak mesti ya.. yo wis pokoke liat aja nanti..

Rate : K! SEMUA BOLEH BACA :D

WARNING :

Gimana ya.. Yuki takut kalo-kalo nggak kerasa humornya jadi untuk jaga-jaga Yuki pasang warning JAYUS ya?

OOC.. mungkin ada... Yuki seneng bikin karakter jadi OOC sih..

Original Character (OC) ? Pasti ada! OC-nya adalah Yuki sendiri! Hehehe.. sama beberapa temen Yuki yang bakal hadir di fict ini.. Nanti liat aja :3..

Sebenernya ini nggak bisa dibilang OC juga, adeknya Riku bakal hadir di sini. Cuma dengan nama karangan Yuki, ya? Kedua Author pembuat Eyeshield 21 yang merupakan Om Yuki itu (pengen bangeet... eh nggak juga sih, siapa bilang yang mau jadiin mereka Om Yuki? Mereka aja kali yang pengen jadi omnya Yu... *Yuki dibekep sama Readers gara-gara kebanyakan ngomong*)

Tidak lupa, untuk para penggemar Riku Kaitani, jangan pada sirik ya.. Yuki ingetin, INI FICT PUNYA YUKI. Jadi jangan pada sirik. Soalnya di sini Riku itu adalah Pacarnya Yuki~ *flying to the Heaven*

Yak, dari pada banyak omong, Yuki persembahkan fict ini untuk kalian Review~!

DVD MARATHON!

By. ゆき ささき

PROLOG :

DVD Marathon adalah sebuah kegiatan menonton DVD dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Misalnya, kita mulai menonton satu DVD di pagi hari, lalu lanjutkan dengan DVD lainnya sampai sore. Jangka waktu yang cukup lama, kan? Biasanya, DVD Marathon lebih asik dilakukan untuk begadang. Alias ditonton malam hari, selesai di pagi hari :D

Yak, cerita dimulai!

_Sasaki Yuki_

Halo, readers! Yuki di sini! Nah alasan Yuki yang bercerita langsung dalam cerita ini adalah.. karena nama Yuki yang tertulis di atas sana? Bukan! Karena Yuki menganggap pengalaman yang Yuki rasakan waktu itu benar-benar kocak! Jadi Yuki menulis fict ini untuk kalian review baca :D.

DVD Marathon.. Hemm.. buat para Reader udik yang belom tau apa itu DVD Marathon... kalian pasti ngerti karena penjelasan Yuki di Epilog *diinjek-injek Readers*. Eeh.. gimana ya, istilah DVD Marathon biasa dipakai di sekolah Yuki jadi Yuki pakenya istilah itu. Kalian bisa menyebutnya "Nonton DVD beruntun" atau semacamnya, tapi Yuki takkan mengubah judul fict ini!

Lalu.. Kejadian ini bermula setelah hampir dua minggu Yuki menjalani liburan musim panas. Tau nggak rasanya liburan musim panas hanya dengan mengurung diri di rumah? Tersiksa banget! Panas! Nggak ada AC pula! Sementara itu, kakak (Kotaro) asyik latihan Amefuto di kampusnya. Universitas Enma. Latihan Amefuto-nya memang nggak ada kata libur.

Pasti kalian bertanya, kenapa nggak pergi keluar aja? Berenang atau ke Toko buku buat beli komik atau novel. Atau ke cafe untuk sekedar beli minuman dingin, es krim, atau parfait, atau mungkin gelato. Paling tidak.. kerja sambilan untuk menyibukkan diri? Atau ikut kakak latihan Amefuto, kan bisa sekalian ketemu pacar tersayang, Riku.

KALO SEMUA ITU BISA AKU LAKUKAN PASTI UDAH DARI DULU KULAKUKAN SEBELUM HAMPIR MATI KEBOSANAN KAYAK GINI!

Kaacchan-ku, kalian bisa memanggilnya Rie-san karena nama aslinya Rie Sasaki, mengurungku di rumah. Mengerjakan segala tugasnya. Nggak segala juga, sih, tapi setengahnya! Mencuci baju dan piring! Menyapu, mengepel! Membereskan rumah, dan kamar kakak yang BERANTAKAN BANGET. Hei para Kotaro fans, tobatlah! Kamar kakak gue ini bener-bener jorok kayak orangnya, tau! Sisir dimana-mana! Istilah puitis(?)nya LAUTAN SISIR. Terus, pakaian kotornya itu, lalu... lebih baik aku sensor saja. Butuh hampir lima hari dan tiap hari bekerja selama enam jam untuk membersihkan kamarnya sampai sangat bersih. Kamarnya aja nggak keliatan saking bersihnya sekarang (?) Ehehe...

Belum lagi mengurus kedua adikku yang bandelnya minta ampun. Yang masih bayi, kayaknya selalu nangis tiap dua jam, entah kenapa. Udah dijadwal kali ya, kayak alarm aja. Terus, yang udah KELAS ENAM SD itu suka pulang dengan baju kotor yang butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk membersihkan kotoran itu. Dan dia pulang setiap tiga jam sekali, abis main. Hitung sendiri ah, waktu yang kebuang.

Terus Kaacchan-ku sendiri ngapain? Ia harus ngurusin kakak perempuanku tersayangnyebelin. Dia lagi kerja di Kanto, tapi kena DBD. Abis itu langsung kena thypus lagi. Dan dengan egoisnya dia nggak mau balik ke Tokyo. Bagus, deh.

Jadi, kalian ngerti kan. Aku nggak punya waktu untuk pergi keluar rumah!

KRING KRING!

Dan tepat setelah curhatanku selesai, aku baru saja duduk di sofa yang udah nggak empuk lagi itu, telepon berbunyi. Rasanya pengen banget minjem bazooka-nya Hiruma-kun lalu membunuh telepon sialan yang mengganggu istirahatku itu. Tapi akhirnya aku terpaksa mengangkatnya dengan berjalan sejauh lima meter.

"Assalamualaikum, moshi moshi?"

"Nee-chan! Gue mau nginep di rumah Mami! Boleh kagak? Tiga hari!" Dan aku kenal banget suara nge-bass ini. Aruma. Adik KELAS ENAM SD yang super udik itu. Tapi, begitu aku dengar kalimatnya, jadi pengen jingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya! Tapi..

"Minta izin sama kaacchan aja.. Di rumahnya Sara-nee! Ini nomor rumahnya! XXX-XXXXXXX!"

"Kan Kaacchan udah bilang sebelum pergi kalo mau pergi kemana-mana izinnya sama Yuki-nee! Katanya, Yuki-nee bisa nentuin yang baik.. Hoeks... " Dia menjelaskan sambil berpura-pura muntah. Aku nggak peduli. Setan udik yang suka bikin ulah itu bakal ilang selama tiga hari! Yes!

"KALO GITU NGINEP SANA! JAA NE!" BRAK! Dan aku melempar gagang telepon dengan kasar hanya karena ingin menari kesenangan. Untung langsung terpasang dengan baik. Dan untung lagi, si kecil Touya nggak bangun dari tidurnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Fyuh!

Tepat setelah aku berhasil tidur kelelahan di sofa ruang tamu, karena pekerjaan hari ini udah selesai, bel rumah berbunyi.

TING TONG!

Dengan sangat baik hati dan senyum bisnis, aku membukakan pintu. Tampaklah dua orang gadis manis, teman-temanku.

"CHIKAAA!" Aku memeluk salah satunya yang berambut agak panjang dan bergelombang. Dia adalah MaCHI KizunuKA. Disingkat CHIKA. Dialah UKE MILIKKU. Lupakan. Aku hanya bergurau.

Sementara gadis manis lain di sampingnya hanya tersenyum biasa. Dia malah bersyukur tak aku sambut karena dia bukan pencinta sesama jenis. Yah, aku juga bukan hanya saja aku senang menggoda Chika, hehehe. Dia adalah adik perempuan dari pacarku tercinta~ Yaitu Rika Kaitani. Umurnya 16 tahun dan berbeda dua tahun lebih tua denganku (aku tahu ini tak penting tapi aku ingin memberitahu bahwa umur Chika beda satu tahun lebih muda dari Rika :D). Dan, Rika adalah teman sekelasku.

"Assalamualaikum. Konnichiwa, Yuki-chan~! Aku datang bawa barang bagus untukmu~!" Rika berbicara sambil bersenandung, itu artinya ada suatu hal yang baik!

"Ada apa? Masuklah kalian berdua! Aku punya MARJAN~!(SIRUP) Dan juga Eclair!" Dan kami bertiga pun duduk di ruang tamu setelah jamuan tersedia. Tanpa malu-malu, Chika langsung melahap dua Eclair sekaligus *di-deathglare Chika yang asli* lalu meminum Marjan-nya dengan nikmat. Sementara Rika mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas slempang hitam dengan motif kupu-kupu silver yang dibawanya.

ITU DVD! Jeritku dalam hati. Wah, sudah lama aku nggak nonton DVD!

"Malam ini kita DVD Marathon, yuk! Film Horror~!" Yah, Rika memang sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berbau horor. Sebenarnya aku ini penakut, tapi kalau rame-rame ya, enggak. Jadi aku mengangguk cepat. Ini asyik untuk mengusir kebosanan lagipula...

"HEI! Aku boleh ajak teman-teman Amefuto kakak, nggak?" Tanyaku antusias. Rika sih mengangguk saja. Dia memang sudah agak kenal beberapa, terutama anak Enma. Tapi kalau Chika, ada keraguan di matanya. Dia merasa asing.

"Nggak apa-apa, chi! Aku ajak yang perempuan juga! Mamo-nee, Suzu-nee, Karin-nee! Berenam sama kita!" teriakku dengan girang. Dan untungnya Touya masih bertualang dalam mimpinya.

"Aku sudah mengajak Riku-nii, sih. Dan sudah memintanya untuk mengajak anak-anak Enma lainnya." Jawab Rika tenang, seperti kakaknya. Cuma, aku masih kurang puas dengan anak-anak Enma. Soalnya Ikkyu yang penakut dan Acchiles yang heboh itu nggak ada di Enma.

"Hei, ajak anak-anak Saikyou juga, ya! Sini biar aku yang sms!" Secepat kilat, aku mengirim sms ke mereka-mereka yang kuinginkan datang.

"Coba lihat..." Dan Rika pun melihat isi smsku.

_BAGI YANG MERASA PEMAIN AMEFUTO, CEPAT DATANG KE RUMAH KOTARO SASAKI JAM DELAPAN MALAM! DAN KALIAN AKAN PULANG ESOK HARI KARENA KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN PESTA! DILARANG DATANG TANPA MEMBAWA SNACK ATAU AKAN KULUBANGI PERUT KALIAN DENGAN TOKALEV!_

_PS: AWAS KALAU KALIAN TIDAK DATANG MAKA AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN TIDAK MERASA MENJADI LAKI-LAKI! *DOOOOR!*_

"Ke.. kejam banget.. Yuki.." Komentar Chika yang ternyata ikut melihat juga. Aku hanya menyeringai dengan Hiruma style.

"Justru kalau aku nggak kayak begini mereka bakalan keheranan, Chika." Dan Chika masih terbengong karena image-ku di sekolah jauh berbeda dengan di luar sekolah.

Lalu, setelah itu kami mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk DVD Marathon karena di rumahku tidak ada DVD Player :D.

(Kalian tidak perlu tau bagaimana caraku mendapatkan fasilitas yang jelas malam hari nanti kalian akan tau apa saja yang telah kudapatkan)

20.00 PM. Kediaman keluarga Sasaki.

Yak, para tamu telah datang seluruhnya. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang datang terlambat padahal aku tidak mencantumkan kata "JANGAN TERLAMBAT ATAU TOKALEV-KU AKAN MELUBANGI KAKI KALIAN". Yah, menurutku Tokalev memang bagus untuk melubangi. Dan aku bersyukur karena Kuritan telah membawa hidangan dan snack UNTUK SERIBU ORANG. Jadi, aku tak perlu repot masak makan malam :D

Yang hadir di sini, jelas aku, kakakku Kotaro, Chika, dan Rika. Mamo-nee yang datang dua jam setelah aku sms (Jam enam sore) sedang menyuapi Touya dengan Bubur Ayam buatanku yang sangat disukai Touya :D. Lalu, pemain amefuto dengan tingkat kebodohan di atas 40% datang dengan jas dan tuxedo-nya. Mengira benar-benar ada pesta asli. Sebagian besar anak Enma yaitu Sena, Monta, dan Monta. Saking bodohnya aku sebut dua kali. Sisanya? Ada Ikkyu, Akire (Acchiles, panggilanku untuknya adalah Akire,) Yamato-kun, Karin-nee, dan Juumonji-kun dari Saikyoudai. Ada Rikkun, Kuritan, Suzu-nee, Mizumacchin yang untungnya pintu rumahku lebih dari dua meter tingginya, dan Unsui-san yang juga hadir meski tak kuancam.

Oh iya, aku sengaja lupa tak mengundang Hiruma-kun karena dia seratus kali lipat lebih seram kayaknya daripada Sadako.

Kuroki dan Togano-kun tak lupa datang juga. Mengingat tingkat idiotnya, mereka pakai jas. Entah kenapa Akire nggak pake jas. Mungkin dia ngikutin gaya Yamato-kun karena mereka dateng bareng-bareng.

Biar lengkap duapuluh orang, Yuki ngajak suster kepala oka. Dan dia mau dateng lho, karena Yuki bilang mau nonton DVD Horror. Tapi, dia bakal sangat telat karena harus kerja, dan baru bisa dateng tengah malam. Ini bagus untuk jantung mereka, pikirku sambil menyeringai. Dan aku tak lupa untuk memintanya langsung masuk tanpa membunyikan bel atau mengetuk pintu. Yes!

Oke, waktunya sesi acara!

Para cewek minus Mamo-nee yang lagi nyuapin Touya di atas, sedang membereskan snack dan hidangan super yang di bawa Kuritan. Tak ketinggalan sus krim dan kue-kue. Tapi dia juga bawa.. Barbeque... Ah, yang penting Hepi! Tadinya aku memang bohong soal pesta, tapi kayaknya udah jadi kenyataan deh, berkat Kuritan. Para cowok membantu minus Sena, Monta, Kuroki dan Togano yang lagi ganti baju santai di kamar kakak yang udah bersih. Mereka ganti baju karena udah dikasi tau soal DVD Marathon yang sayangnya soal Horor mereka nggak tau. Bodo amat. Biar seru.

Jam setengah sepuluh, meja makan sudah bersih, termasuk cucian piringnya. Sisa makanan masih di simpan di meja makan dengan tudung saji, karena aku ingat Mamo-nee yang di atas pasti mau. Anehnya dia nggak turun untuk makan cream puff. Mungkin Mamo-nee dan Touya ketiduran di kamar Kaacchan-ku di lantai dua. Soal tou-san? Hari ini ia menginap di rumah Sara-nee untuk menjenguknya. Kebetulan hari ini tou-san memantau proyeknya di Kanto (Tou-san adalah Arsitek :D).

DVD Marathon pun dimulai~

Pertamanya, kami semua terganggu dengan kekagetan Kotarou-nii yang heboh melihat ruang keluarga yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi home theater ini. Lalu, ocehan Akire yang merasa tertipu soal DVD. Sampai detik ini, tidak ada yang tau kalau DVD yang akan diputar adalah DVD Horror, kecuali aku, Chika, Rika, dan Riku. Ruangan "Home theater" dibuat sangat gelap dan sunyi, padahal biasanya ramai karena banyak kendaraan yang biasa lewat depan rumahku. Hal itu sudah kusiasati agar rumahku sunyi, dan semua berjalan lancar.

Rika memasukkan DVD ke dalam DVD Player dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berusaha melihat DVD apakah itu? Rika menyetel volume tertinggi, dan dimulailah film-nya!

JREEEENGGGG!

COMING SOON

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera pada layar proyektor sebesar 3M X 2M, disertai gambar seorang hantu wanita mirip sadako yang menyeringai seram, seringai ini berbeda dengan Hiruma-kun. Sumpah, pertama kali melihatnya aku nyaris teriak kalau saja Riku di sebelahku tidak memelukku dari belakang (Kita semua duduk di karpet). Sementara Sena ber-HIIEEEE ria, Monta ber-MUKYAAAA ria, Akire, Ikkyu, Togano dan Kuroki, serta Kuritan menjerit ketakutan sekencang mungkin. Untung udah diubah jadi Home theater, kalo nggak, sepuluh rumah udah geger kali.

Hampir semua pucat pasi, kecuali beberapa orang. Aku pikir tadinya para cowok heboh yang ketakutan itu bakalan memaksa kabur, tapi mereka malah mematung ketakutan di tempat. Rika tersenyum licik (Kurasa dia lebih baik dinamai Riko* =v=) dan mulai memutar filmnya. Kami semua diam dan ketakutan, kecuali Unsui-san kurasa. Mukanya tetap terlihat cool. Bahkan Yamato-kun aja pucat ngelihat filmnya.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, film itu semakin seram seiring berjalannya waktu, bahkan Suzu-nee dan Karin-nee juga sempat berteriak ketakutan, sambil menutup matanya. Hampir semua yang di sana pernah berteriak KECUALI UNSUI. Telinga kami sampai sakit mendengar jerit heboh ketakutannya Kuritan.

Akhirnya, muncul scene yang agak santai, tapi film belum berakhir. Riku memutuskan untuk keluar mengambil minum dari dapur yang tak jauh dari Home theater. Seluruh ruangan dalam rumah (kecuali kamar mandi dan kamar Touya) sudah dimatikan lampunya. Riku memang terlihat agak takut, tapi dia gengsi kali ya, karena pacarnya (aku) ada di situ.

Sebelum Riku kembali, ternyata scene dimana si Sadako versi Thailand itu muncul sangat menyeramkan sudah dimulai. Adegan saat itu, tokoh utama sedang berada dalam kamar yang jendelanya terbuka dimana malam di dalam film itu sedang hujan deras (dan untungnya hujan juga sedang turun deras di rumahku). Tiba-tiba, ada yang membuka pintu dari belakang tokoh utama.

KRIEETT...

Ternyata terdengar juga suara pintu terbuka dari pintu Home theater. Kotarou-nii, Ikkyu, Akire dan Monta langsung menengok ke arah pintu dengan parno (paranoid maksudnya) serta pucat setengah mati. Yang lain termasuk aku juga menengok ke arah pintu di belakang kami semua, tapi tidak se-lebay mereka juga.

Terlihatlah, sebuah bayang-bayang putih dari kegelapan rumah plus home theater itu.. Dan...

"!"

Suara teriakan Ikkyu yang berbarengan dengan suara teriakan si tokoh utama dalam film mengalahkan suara teriakan kami yang tak berapa kencangnya dengan Ikkyu. Ikkyu yang mau kabur malah tersandung kaki Unsui dan terjungkal ke belakang dengan mata membelalak dan mulut menganga. Melihat tampang Ikkyu, jadi kami yang kepengen teriak ketakutan. ASLI. KAYAKNYA SEREMAN IKKYU YANG ITU DARI PADA BAYANG-BAYANG PUTIH TADI. Tanpa sadar, Ikkyu menendang sesuatu dan terdengarlah suara mengaduh. Aku kenal suara itu, suara milik...

"RIKU KAITANI!" Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano yang tadi ketakutan banget malah memukul-mukul punggung Riku. Ternyata, bayang-bayang putih itu adalah rambut perak Riku. Riku terjatuh ke karpet karena dipukuli Ha-Ha Brothers dan karena kakinya kesakitan abis ditendang Ikkyu yang masih terjatuh setengah sadar di karpet. Minum yang dibawa Riku pun tumpah membasahi karpet. Mau tak mau, Rika memencet tombol pause di saat si hantu dalam film nyaris muncul. Kami semua membereskan dulu karpet yang basah. Jadilah sekarang kami semua melanjutkan nonton dengan duduk di lantai yang dingin.

Pukul 23.35 PM

Tak berapa lama, film "COMING SOON" itu pun habis. Tanpa membuang waktu, Rika langsung memasukkan lagi DVD yang baru. SAW 6. Gila, itu sih bukan hanya serem, tapi juga sadis! Rika memang hebat ya, biar dia sempat ketakutan juga. Ikkyu sudah agak pulih dan meminum Marjan Cocopandan yang diambil Riku tadi. Biar tumpah, ternyata ada beberapa gelas yang tak jatuh dan masih ada isinya.

Kami semua bersiap nonton SAW 6 dan sekarang tak ada yang berteriak ketakutan melihat trailernya. Yang ada malah beberapa orang meringis karena melihat kekejaman film tersebut.

Scene demi scene pun berlalu, waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Sampailah pada bagian yang sadis dan penuh darah. Ikkyu dan cowok-cowok heboh lainnya mulai menjerit lagi karena mayat yang diperlihatkan di SAW 6 itu benar-benar seram dan mirip hantu. Sementara yang lainnya meringis, bahkan Chika menutup mukanya. Aku pun meringis pelan, sambil memegang kuat tangan Riku.

Dan... Kejutan pun kembali menghampiri kami semua.

KRIEETTT...

Oh, lagi-lagi suara pintu home theater dibuka. Karena sedang adegan supersadis dan menyeramkan, kami menengok ke arah pintu dengan ketakutan lagi. Ikkyu yang di dekat pintu! Lalu muncullah sesosok perawat yang sangat menyeramkan dengan senter menerangi muka seramnya..

"!"

Yah, sama seperti tadi, Ikkyu meng-cover teriakan kami semua. Dan lagi-lagi ia membelalak seperti tadi. Bedanya, sekarang lebih ekstrem. Dia jatuh lagi, nyaris pingsan, dan diam. Hanya gemetaran tapi membuat khawatir. Bahkan, Unsui ikut teriak, lho. Dari kata 'sesosok perawat" itu pasti kalian udah ngerti siapa "Hantu" yang membuat Ikkyu begitu mengenaskan. Suster Kepala Oka, alias Kepala perawat di RS Jokamachi.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu (Rika sudah memencet tombol pause sejak 28 menit yang lalu) setelah Suster Oka datang, kami baru bisa menyadarkan kembali Ikkyu. Akire juga sempat jetlag kayak Ikkyu, sih. Dengan mulut monyong-monyong ga jelas. Tapi dia cepat pulih, mengingat Karin ada di sana. Kami segera melanjutkan nonton SAW 6 sambil bergidik ngeri karena Suster Oka yang ikut nonton di belakang kami. Aura-nya nyeremin banget. Aku yang ngundang jadi merasa sedikit menyesal.

Kurasa tidak ada satupun yang memerhatikan film dengan khusyuk kecuali Suster Oka. Kami semua malah nggak konsentrasi gara-gara kehadirannya yang mencekam. Tiap kali ia mulai bicara, untuk mengomentari film, kami semua menahan nafas. Takut. Tapi begitu tau tak keluar kata kutukan atau boneka kutukan yang seram-seram, kami menghembuskan nafas lega. Begitu seterusnya.

Tiba-tiba, muka Kotarou berubah masam dan langsung waspada.

"Hei, kalian mencium sesuatu tidak? Seperti bau anyir..." Tanyanya pelan. Bau anyir? Darah maksudnya? Pikirku sambil terus menonton adegan sadis SAW 6 di layar. Semua menunjukkan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Bau anyir...? Hmm.. Darah?" Tanya Yamato dengan pucat. Kurita yang duduk di belakangnya langsung gemetaran. Uh, tau kan kalo Orang segede Kuritan gemeteran tingkat akut jadinya gimana? Entah kenapa dia mulai nangis. Mungkin tangis ketakutan.

Dan lagi-lagi semua ber-paranoid-ria. Pucat, tegang, dan gemetar. Hanya itu yang kami rasakan. Kecuali Suster Oka tentunya. Dia sudah biasa dengan bau anyir darah. Makanya dia agak ragu begitu Yamato bilang kalau bau anyir itu adalah bau darah.

"Kurasa bukan... Bau anyir ini bukan khas darah.." Gumamnya pelan. Namun tak ada yang mau repot-repot melihatnya. Bikin ngeri aja. Mendengar suaranya udah cukup serem, kok. Tapi karena kalap melihat film sadis di depan mata kami, maka kami kecuali Suster Oka tetap beranggapan bahwa bau itu bau darah. Lantai yang dingin jadi semakin mencekam suasana.

Semua berusaha keras mengabaikan bau menakutkan itu. Sementara Suster Oka masih berusaha menyelidiki dalam otaknya, kira-kira bau apa itu? Saat sebuah scene dimana salah satu teman tokoh utama terkena jebakan dan kepalanya tertusuk pisau, dalam layar, pisau itu terlihat seperti akan menusuk kami. Ikkyu yang paling dekat dengan layar langsung mundur teratur. Ia merasa akan ditusuk. Tapi, saat ia mundur teratur, ia merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah, seperti cairan, dan dingin. Ikkyu kaget dan langsung menarik tangannya. Saat cahaya dari layar menerangi cairan yang dipegang Ikkyu itu, Ikkyu melihat warna cairan itu seperti darah. Merah pekat.

"!" Kali ini ia teriak sendirian dan mengagetkan kami. Habis sudah keberaniannya. Akhirnya ia pingsan. Kami semua panik melihatnya pingsan, lalu Rika dengan tanggap langsung mematikan DVD. Biarpun kami tak tahu pada awalnya kenapa Ikkyu menjerit dan langsung pingsan, kami tau ada yang tak beres.

Chika langsung menyalakan lampu. Tak tahan dengan semua keseraman yang terjadi. Yamato, Unsui, dan Juumonji segera menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di rumah Kotarou, sementara yang lainnya berusaha membawa Ikkyu yang pingsan ke sofa di ruang tamu. Para wanita membereskan sirup Marjan yang ternyata masih ada sisa tumpahan di lantai, dan Rika mematikan DVD serta fasilitasnya. Sangat berantakan.

Setelah semua dirasa rapi, pukul 02.00 AM, kami beranjak tidur. Bodo amat walau filmnya belom abis. Kami TAKUT, CAPEK, dan INGIN ISTIRAHAT. Aku dan para wanita lainnya kecuali Mamo-nee dan Suster Oka tidur di Kamarku dan Aruma. Kamar maupun kasurku nggak terlalu besar memang, tapi mereka mendingan tidur dengan futon di bawah dari pada harus berbagi kasur sama Suster Oka. Biarin aja dia tidur enak di kamar tamu. Ikkyu masih pingsan di sofa ditemani Yamato dan Unsui yang juga tidur di sofa. Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano tidur dengan futon di kamar Kotarou, sementara Kotarou dan Akire tidur berduaan di kasur Kotarou. Sena, Monta, dan Riku tidur di kasur Kaacchan dan Tou-san. Sementara Mizumacchin tidur di futon, di kamar Kaacchan dan Tou-san. Kuritan juga tidur di futon, di ruang Home theater tadi.

Kami semua langsung terlelap...

Keesokan Harinya...

"BANGUUUNN! HEEEIII! BANGUNNN!" Teriak Suzu-nee yang rupanya sudah bangun duluan. Ia langsung membangunkan Kuritan dan memaksanya meneriakkan kata "AYO BANGUN" dengan toa-nya. Tak ayal lagi, kami semua langsung bangun. Jam menunjukkan Pukul 05.30. Kaget. Semua langsung ngantri di depan kamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudhu. Bahaya buatku dan para cewek, nih. Kan kebanyakan cowoknya. Ohya, kak Unsui nggak ikutan salat shubuh. Secara dia penganut Shinto yang taat.

Mamo-nee yang bangun dengan raga yang segar pun langsung memasak dengan ceria, sementara para cewek lainnya termasuk aku merasa sangat lelah karena kebanyakan teriak kemarin. Mizumacchin yang penasaran kenapa Ikkyu teriak sampe pingsan kemarin malam (bukan kemarin dan pagi tepatnya =v=") akhirnya menanyakan pada Ikkyu yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"NHAAAA~! Ikkyu-san! Ceritakan kenapa kau kemarin teriak lalu pingsan!" Tanya Mizumacchin dengan langsung. Ikkyu tercengang dan pucat pasi lagi mengingat kejadian buruk yang dialaminya kemarin. Semua memasang mata dan telinganya dengan baik dan ia pun mulai bercerita..

"Gi.. Gini.. Kemarin kan aku takut ngaliat adegan yang kayak nusuk kita itu, nah, aku langsung mundur teratur. Pas lagi mundur, tanganku kayak nyentuh cairan gitu, basah. Aku langsung narik tanganku, refleks. Saat cahaya dari layar kebetulan menerangi cairan yang kusentuh, ternyata warnanya merah. Kayak darah. Mengingat pembicaraan soal bau anyir darah itu, aku langsung kaget setengah mati. ITU DARAH! Pikirku. Gitu ceritanya. Aku udah nggak tahan takut lagi. Pingsan deh..." Cerita Ikkyu, masih dengan wajah pucat.

Semua yang mendengarkan itu (Suster Oka udah pulang sebelum kami bangun, ternyata) masih bernafas dengan tegang. Jangan-jangan benar yang dipegang Ikkyu itu darah? Darah siapa?

Tiba-tiba Rika mengemukakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Hei, Ikkyu-senpai. Kurasa itu bukan darah, deh. Tapi sirup Marjan yang tumpah pas Riku-nii datang!" Celetuknya pelan. Semua langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali Ikkyu. Ternyata itu sirup! Kami semua menghembuskan nafas benar-benar lega. Semua yang kami takuti ternyata bukan hantu, tapi itu semua hanya imajinasi kami yang ketakutan!

Setelah itu semua memutuskan untuk sarapan dengan sandwich lezat buatan Mamo-nee, lalu semua pulang. Touya rupanya masih terlelap dalam kamarnya. Aduh itu anak tidur mulu, ya. Namanya juga bayi. Aku dan Kotarou-nii juga langsung menuju kamar masing-masing dan kembali tidur. Kali ini dengan lega. Satu, karena misteri telah terpecahkan semua. Dua, karena Suster Oka udah nggak di rumah kami, hehehe..

EPILOG :

"Suster Kepala! Kenapa anda bau sekali siang ini? A.. aah.. maaf aku bukan bermaksud menghina tapii,..." Seorang perawat bawahan Suster Oka di RS Jokamachi menanyainya. Suster Oka pun mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri dan membenarkan ucpan perawat tadi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum pergi ke rumah Kotarou.

"Ah, jadi, semalam aku nonton DVD Horor di rumah kenalanku. Sebelum ke sana, aku sempat membeli ikan dan memotongnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Jadi, ini mungkin bau darah ikan itu yang mungkin masih menempel di bajuku. Aku sudah mandi namun aku tak ganti baju sejak memotong ikan itu. Begitulah, kalau begitu aku ambil baju perawat yang baru, deh," Dan Suster Oka pun segera menuju ruang ganti perawat.

Perawat yang menanyainya itu hanya terbengong di tempatnya.

OWARI~

Gimana? Horornya kerasa ga? Ehehe...

Tinggalkan kesan kalian, ya~!

Sign,

Author plus Main Chara

Sasaki Yuki


End file.
